Personal electronic products, such as cell phones, personal data assistants, digital cameras, laptops, etc., are generally comprised of several packaged semiconductor IC chips and surface mount components assembled onto interconnect substrates, or system substrates, such as printed circuit boards and flex substrates. There is an ever increasing demand to incorporate more functionality and features into personal electronic products and the like, while reducing the sizes of these products. Oftentimes, these components require different supply voltages, and/or isolated supply voltages. There is also a need to accomplish all of this while minimizing battery drain. These conflicting factors have placed ever increasing demands on the design, size, and assembly of the interconnect substrates and power distribution components. Some have proposed integrating a switching power supply on a single silicon die as a solution for addressing the above conflicting factors. However, such single chip solutions are expensive, and often do not have power conversion efficiencies that are high enough to justify their costs.